


Into Gotham

by MissAn0nymus



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fangirl into fandom, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAn0nymus/pseuds/MissAn0nymus
Summary: Gabriella wakes up after a CRAZY Halloween party and finds herself IN Gotham!





	1. Prolouge

Halloween. October 31st. The day when you can only wear a hat and get away with it. But me? I’m going as gender-bent 2 face. I’ve painted half my face in red and detailed burn lines, my dress a swirl of green and black. Regardless of being 5 years under the limit I’m the life of the party, taking body shots, dancing on tables, and all around having fun, but by midnight I’ve managed to find myself puking and getting tucked into a stranger’s bed, falling asleep.


	2. u real fam?

I groan and sit up, my [burnt umber](http://www.naturallhaircare.info/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Burnt-Brown-Hair-Color-Trends.jpg) hair tumbling off my shoulders in tangles. _Happy November_ , I think to myself, getting up and brushing off my now-torn dress. I look at the room I occupy, horrified at the bed I had slept in, the blanket in tatters, the bed stain with what I hope is beer. I stumble out of the room, then out of the warehouse, my heels clicking against the wet, pre-sunrise cement. Just when I think today can't get any worse, I hear a wolf whistle as I pass an alleyway, 3 guys who have obviously been drinking step out and in front of me. The guy in front says, "Well well well, what do we have here boys?"

Thanks to my past experiences, I know how to respond. "If you want some, just ask."

Their faces tell me all I need to know. "Um... can we tap that?"

I smile. "Of course! I'm gonna take these off first, they're feet killers." I say, referring to the heels on my feet. They nod respectively and allow me to remove my shoes, my nylons getting wet from the damp concrete beneath them. As soon as the 2nd is removed I'm off running, the sound of the men chasing me cheering me on. _I wasn't track star 4 years running for nothin'_ , I think and increase my speed.

* * *

5 minutes later, after I'm sure I lost them, I head upstairs to my family's apartment, 3M, sure my mom would chew me out for being home late(although not hung over?). I slide my hand over the door, find the key, as expected, and enter. I drop my shoes and walk into the living room and see... someone playing video games? Mom doesn't play video games and it's just me and her that live here, so who is he- no, _they,_ there are 2 people here. Someone broke in to play video games? Who would climb 13 flights of stairs to play video games? Obviously their crazy, otherwise they wouldn’t be dressing like Harley Quinn and the Joker-wait a minute! Those costumes are amazing! I can’t even tell the smile is fake! And that hair! Authentic blond! And the skin is definitely from the comics! I come out of my hiding place and say, “Dudes, I don’t care who you are, if you can make a costume that good, you can kill me slowly and I won’t care, because those costumes are on FLEEK!”

The 2 shoot up, the controller falling to the floor with a _clunk_. The Joker copycat pulls a gun from his waistband, aiming it at my head. “Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in my building?”

I stick my hand out and say, “Gabriella Kron, giant fan of both your characters.”

The Harley Quinn dresser grabs my hand and shakes it. “Harley Quinn, how are ya?”

Mr. J backhands his girlfriend and glares at me. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” I eye the gun pointed at my face and use my first digit to move it aside. _Am I crazy enough to think that I’m actually_ in _the DC universe? Hell yeah!_

“Where I’m from you guys are famous,” I say, reigning in my inner fangirl. “But you're also fictional.”

“And where are ya from, sweetheart?” Harley-look-alike says, getting up from the floor.

That question floors me. How do I describe it?


	3. GoNe BaTy!

“Um… well, this is kind of a tricky subject, interdenominational travel and all.” I laugh and rub my arm, looking away, slightly embarrassed.

“You're from another dimension?” Joker asks, his tone implying he wouldn’t disbelieve.

“Yeah…”

He smiles further. “In that case,” he lowers his gun.”tell me what you know.”

“Well, tomatoes are actually fruits, the most commonly used letter is E, starfish don’t have brains, Texas has 267,339 square miles, peanut butter-”

I’m cut off with him saying,”Tell me something relevant.”

“Oh, okay! Well Dc comics, that's where I know you from, has several hundred comics published, poison Ivy’s real name is Pamela Isley, Harley has her own comic where she isn’t with you, but that's a bad comic, hardly sells. Harley was and is the only DC character to have made it from a series to the original-”

“Something I’d want to know!”

“Like what?” I ask, tilting my head slightly.

He raises the gun again. “Just tell me something about the Bat!”

I laugh, and say,”Oh hon, all you had to do was ask! His real name is-” Before I can finish my sentence, the window breaks open, Batman crashing through. He kicks Joker in the nose with his heel then turns and puts his palm on Harley’s cheek. She convulses and drops.

“You killed her!” I yell and drop to my knees, fingers against her neck. I sigh when I feel a pulse. I stand and face him, glaring slightly. “Never mind. Nice to meet you by the way. We have lots to take about.”

 

 

 

 

Sorry its so short... yeah, sorry, no reason.


	4. Chapter 4

If you’ve never been falling through the air with a black clad vigilante hugging your waist so you don’t fall to your death, your heart beating loudly in your ears, then I highly recommend it. We land in the Batmobile, the seat perfectly cushioned, the roof closes and we speed off.

You know how 0 to 60 in 3.5 is the benchmark for fast cars? Well this baby can go 0 to 120 in 1.75, easy. I clutch my seat, 5 Gs making me grin. “Woohoo!!!” I cheer as we shoot past trees and into the entrance of the Batcave. “Ohmygod,” I stutter, getting out of the black car.

“Hey Dad, wanna get started on th-” Nightwing stops when he sees me.

I fan my hands at my face. “I'm sorry, I just…” I squeal, my best to reign in my inner fangirl not  _ quite _ good enough. “Dick, right?” I ask. He nods his head. I squeal harder. “ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!” I (You guessed it) squeal.

“This is Gabriella. She knows a lot about us.” Bruce introduces, mask off.

“Like, I don't know how, but I'm from a dimension where you guys are a comic book. And tv show. And videogame. Basically only superman is more well heard of that you.” I fangirl. I run my hand against Dick’s shoulder. “ _ Damn! _ How often a day do you work out?”

“Um…” He seems confused at my fangirling.

“No, seriously, I'm writing a fanfiction, and that would be SO good to know,” I say in my normal voice.

“About 2 hours,” He states, like it's nothing.

“Now that we're done introducing everyone, follow me.” Master Wayne(I've always wanted to call him that) leaves, me jogging after him to catch up.

“Yeah?” I ask, him obviously just wanting to talk to me alone.

He turns to me. “You’re going to stay here until we figure this out, and if you do  _ anything  _ to put him in harm's way-" He points down back where we came.

“You'll kick my ass and/or kill me, don't mess with Papa Bear got it, now is there anywhere I can wash this shit off?”

His eyebrows skyrocket, and he points me to a door, leading to a huge ass bathroom. I bend down and start splashing my face, makeup running down the drain.


End file.
